


A Winter's Tale

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Winter Soldier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dad Winter Soldier, Diaper changing, Late at Night, Mom Reader, Omega Reader, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Soft Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier is a Good Dad, infant, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Winter watches over the Other's newborn pup.
Relationships: Reader & Leah Barnes, Winter Soldier & Leah Barnes, winter soldier/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	A Winter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to Hazy Shade of Winter.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/50439359682/in/dateposted-public/)

The Asset sat still in the rocking chair, nearly in complete darkness save the sliver of light cutting across his face.

The street light would need to be taken out. 

Again.

His ears perked.

A tiny whimper. The rubbing of skin against cotton. The softest sigh.

Assessing the situation: Tiny Human, aka Leah Marie Barnes, waking for nightly distress. One minute countdown to alerting the Other's omega.

Winter waited.

Leah began crying for her mother.

He clenched his metal hand into a fist. You were not arriving in a timely manner. Leah's cries grew louder, the shuddering breaths she took between each cry did something to him.

He found himself standing above the bassinet, reaching down with his flesh hand. When he touched her damp cheek, she turned into his palm. 

"Oh, you're taking care of her," you whispered. "I wasn't sure. You weren't in bed." You stood beside him and fiddled with the baby's sleeper. "Let's get you changed, babydoll." You lifted her out and cradled her in your arms, walking over to the changing table. "Well, come on. Time to learn to change a diaper."

Asset nodded. He'd watched you perform the action many times. Only difference being in darkness.

Legs freed.

Diaper removed.

Baby wipe applied.

Diaper secured.

Legs dressed.

"Mission: success," he stated while keeping a light touch on Leah.

You patted his back and smiled. "Good job, Daddy. Looks like that's all she needed. Why don't you rock her back to sleep, then come to bed? Love you." You stretched up, kissing his cheek, then bent down to nuzzle and kiss your daughter.

He carefully slipped his hands under the baby. She easily fit in the cradle of one arm.

So tiny.

Winter placed Leah against his chest, holding her with a firm yet gentle grip. His metal hand cupped her padded bottom, rhythmically tapping out his heartbeat. His flesh supported her head and neck. The purring from his chest soothed them both.

Winter's brain whirled.

Six weeks was not so long.

He was patient.

July is an excellent month for his pup to be born.


End file.
